All Too Familiar
by lilmisswriter11
Summary: Sequel to Consequences! Chelsea and Trevor are now seniors in high school. Ben ((their other son)) is a freshman in high school. Chelsea deals with problems, causing Cory and Topanga to reveal the past that their kids don't know about. R&R!


Note From Author: Ok, this is a sequel to my first story, Consequences. This will be pretty confusing if you didn't read it so I suggest you read that one first!!

Disclaimer: Hah, that's funny; you really have a great sense of humor! But I do own all the younger ones on their way to prom!!

Summary 

Sequel to Consequences!! Chelsea and Trevor are now seniors in high school. Ben ((remember Topanga was pregnant again in the final chapter)) is a freshman in high school. Chelsea deals with problems, causing Cory and Topanga to reveal the past that their kids don't know about.

Chapter 1- How It Always Begins 

Chelsea gazed at her reflection in her full size mirror. _'This is it,' _she thought, as she looked at herself top to bottom. She looked gorgeous, like a princess. With her light blue spaghetti strap dress, her matching stilettos, her hair done, and her nails freshly manicured. She finally felt like she was going to prom. She tucked a piece of stray hair back behind her ear as she heard the door open.

"You look absolutely beautiful," she heard her mom say as she turned around. Chelsea smiled and Topanga smiled too. Chelsea was a spitting image of Topanga, all though she had Cory's eyes and her hair was a bit darker than her mom's. "But there's one thing missing." Topanga said.

"What's that?" Chelsea asked as she noticed her mom had both of her hands behind her back, obviously holding something.

Topanga brought her hands out from behind her back and revealed that she was holding a velvet box. She opened it up and inside was a stunningly beautiful diamond necklace.

Chelsea covered her mouth with her hands. She was in awe, "Mom its beautiful."

"I know," she started as she got the necklace out of the box, "Your father got it for me before we got married. It means so much to me. And tonight, I want you to wear it." Topanga said as she put it on for Chelsea, "There, perfect."

Chelsea smiled at herself in the mirror. She never knew she could be as happy as she was right there and then. She turned around and hugged Topanga.

"Now listen, I know it's your senior prom and everything. And you know I think Kevin is a great guy. But just don't do anything you might regret, ok sweetie?" Topanga said, thinking back to her senior prom night, eighteen long years ago.

Chelsea nodded as her mom left her alone in her room. She once again stared at herself in the mirror; thinking of the last thing her mom had just said, _'Don't do anything you might regret.'_ She didn't want to make her mom upset, they had always been so close and she hated upsetting her mother. But then there was Kevin. She didn't want to upset him either. They had been going out all year and she really felt strongly about him. She cared so deeply that she was even considering applying to the college he had applied to just so they could be together. Maybe she was just caught up in the moment but she really felt that he was _the one_.

"Chelsea, come down here. We wanna get some pictures of you three before Kevin gets here," Chelsea heard her dad yell up the stairs. She rolled her eyes at him; he was so obsessed with his new camera they had gotten him for his birthday. He would take pictures of the oddest things.

"Coming," she yelled as she grabbed her purse, turned off the light in her room and walked into the hallway. She walked down the steps to where her Mom, Dad, and brothers, Trevor and Ben were all standing. Cory was snapping pictures upon pictures of Ben and Trevor in their tuxes.

"How many pictures has he taken of them?" Chelsea asked her mother as she reached the bottom of the steps.

Topanga rolled her eyes and smiled, "I lost count. Just be patient, you know your father."

"Chelsea, come on, get in the picture with your brothers," Cory said.

"Dad!!" Chelsea whined as she gave him a pout.

"Don't give me that look. You wore it out when you were seven. Now just get in the picture."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and stood between her brothers as Cory began to snap what seemed like a hundred pictures.

Just then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Chelsea said as she escaped from her father's camera and went to answer the door.

"Hi Chelsea, you look absolutely gorgeous," Kevin said as he greeted her with a kiss.

"Thanks," she said as he walked in and she shut the door.

"Ok, you two, get together, I wanna get a picture," Cory said now focusing the camera right at Chelsea and Kevin.

"DAD!!" Chelsea said in frustration.

"What?" Cory said in his usual Cory tone.

"Fine, but one picture, just one!" Chelsea said as her and Kevin got together.

Much to Chelsea's disliking, Cory took about twenty pictures.

"Not to disturb what seems like is a wonderful photo shoot," Trevor started as he smiled innocently at Chelsea, who just shot a glare back, "The limo is here and we still have to pick up Emily."

"And Kayla," Ben said as he went to open the door.

"Ok well you guys have a fun time," Topanga said as they all headed out to the limo.

"Oh let me get a picture of them getting into the limo. It will make a great candid shot!" Cory started, as he was about to start taking more pictures. Topanga just put her hand over the lens until all of them were inside and the limo was driving away.

Cory wrapped his arm around Topanga's waist.

Topanga rested her head on his shoulder, "Do you believe that was us eighteen years ago?" she asked.

Cory smiled, "I know. A night that changed our lives forever." He smiled and kissed her.

Topanga smiled, "You had _the talk _with Trevor right?"

"Why does it matter? I didn't listen even after my dad gave me _the talk_," he said smiling playfully.

Topanga hit him on the arm.

"Yes I talked to him," he said rubbing his arm, "What about you? Did you talk to Chelsea?"

"I told her not to do anything she would regret. Anyways, I'm not worried about her. She wouldn't do that."

"You sure?" Cory asked.

"Ya," she started as she laid her head back on Cory's shoulder, "I hope so anyways."

Author's Note: Ok, sorry if there were lots of characters that confused you. For those who didn't notice the smaller details in Consequences, let me help. Ok, obviously Chelsea and Trevor are the twins that Topanga had in Consequences. Ben, the younger brother, who in this story is a freshman, was the baby Topanga was pregnant with in the epilogue. Kayla, Ben's date, is a sophomore. She's Shawn and Angela's daughter who was also briefly mentioned in the epilogue. And then Kevin is Chelsea's boyfriend and Emily is Trevor's girlfriend. Ok so anyways, that was Chapter 1! Sorry it took so incredibly long to get it posted. I know what I want to happen later on in the story but I had so much trouble with the first chapter. I changed it like 3 times. Finally I had to ask some assistance from Shawna ((Cre8tvWrtrstill needs to update BMP!!!)) and she gave me some ideas so I finally finished it! Well r&r!! I really wanna know what ya think!!! I'll try and get Chapter 2 up soon!! Until then!

lilmisswriter


End file.
